Angels don’t have the patience of a saint either
by Integration
Summary: “I guess angels don’t have the patience of a saint either. You’re not meeting any of my expectations so far... I think I prefer it that way; it makes angels seem more human. Less judging, less condemning than the ones you are told about!” KuroxFai.


_In the deep south of America in the middle of transparent buildings, intended for only the best of the best, lies a dome. In the dome there are two intelligent beings (depending on who you ask)._

_--_

"I am an angel"

It was a shocking statement but not something he was unaware of, yet all Fai could think to answer that was, 'I didn't know angels were meant to look like thugs' and well that was not at all polite, said in any way or manner.

The burly male angel did not suit his heavenly surroundings at all in Fai's opinion. He belonged on the battle field, a gun in his hand and caked in mud; he belonged to the dojo, standing proud with a katana, a menacing smirk tempting all those who dared to come close; He did not belong with the lush grass; the trees in full bloom and the magnificently grand band stand.

...It all clashed horribly with the scathing image of this 'angel'.

The cherubs protruding from the walls, carved statues with the little wings and tiny halos were more what Fai imagined an angel was supposed to look like. The chubby beings frolicking in the vast grounds would be picturesque. Angels were meant to be beautiful no matter what gender (not roguishly handsome) and speak softly - as if they were just an inch away from singing in that angelic voice (They definitely did not have the earthy tones of a criminal).

He hadn't realised he had been staring between the man and the statues until the angel had scoffed bitterly. "I don't have my wings or Halo out because I haven't got anything to prove, alright?"

Fai could only nod into his cup of tea, an ancient antique he would not dare to touch in any other circumstance. Usually he was a lively individual but here he had difficulty finding a footing, understanding how far he could go. It was unnerving but he could and would survive this, he would not let some 'angel' affect him so.

"So angel-san, are angels, how shall I put it, meant to be this... suspicious?" he grinned in good humour, his smirk half hidden behind a well timed sip of tea. If he could not feel out the lines drawn up he would just have to cross them and hope for the best. It did not hurt to test one's boundaries.

The other's sip was not as well planned out, in fact Fai almost got out his seat to pat the 'angel' on the back in an attempt to ease the other of the coughing fit. That action was halted with a dismissive wave of a hand however and so Fai sat down, waiting on tender hooks for what he anticipated to be an 'interesting' reply.

"What do you mean by 'suspicious'?" the angel prodded when he could finally breath again, obviously having gotten over the initial shock. He glared slightly at the younger male with piercing red eyes as if daring him to tell the truth. 'Such an odd colour for eyes,' Fai silently observed with a cautious glance

"Why I am sure you know what I am talking about, Mr. Black or can I call you Kuro-chan since you are Japanese?" At this he took a small bite from a cake, savouring the sweet taste of victory he was sure to achieve. He had yet to find his footing or cross a line, but that did not mean he was unaware of this 'angels' weakness - it seemed he was rather shy.

He almost laughed gleefully at the growl the other produced. "Wah! You are so scary Kuro-chu!"

"It's Kurogane you brat"

"So Kuro-tan then, or maybe Kuro-pi, they both suit an angel far more than _Kurogane _does, both are more androgynous!" He supported the statement with a couple of small nods before returning the ever more tedious plate of pastries.

If he had notice the twitch in Kurogane's forehead he failed to acknowledge it. "Ne Kuro-chin," he chirped while licking his fingers in search of stray powdered sugar, "why won't you touch the plate of pastries?"

"'cause it looks like you are doing fine with the plate yourself," Kurogane growled while trailing a hand through his raven hair, tugging in an agitated manner at a knot near the end of his unnatural spikes.

Fai continued to lick off the sugar, one eye closed while the other peered at Kurogane savouring the nervous movements. He drawled out his words, "That's not a reason. Is this plate only meant for me?"

He watched as Kurogane shifted slightly under the strong gaze before the eyes averted with a tut. "You're not as stupid as you look kid." It wasn't meant to be a compliment, more an observation of a highly annoyed man.

Fai grinned as if it was.

It was a cold silence as Kurogane sat and Fai cleaned himself free of icing sugar. It was eventually Fai who broke it by standing and walking towards the band stands edge, his cup and saucer accompanying him. The view was truly beautiful, with no expense paid and obviously scattered with hidden treasures he was still to find.

"I would like to see further than this gazebo next time I visit", Fai whispered, almost only to himself and so quietly he doubted Kurogane would hear let alone reply.

He was therefore shocked when Kurogane spoke, "Next time?"

He forced a mischievous grin before turning on his heels, "Yeah, next time I come to see Kuro-pi"

"You're not welcome!" Kurogane shouted in reply, finally snapping at the boy who just laughed light heartedly to cover a slight frown.

"I guess angels don't have the patience of a saint either. You're not meeting any of my expectations so far... I think I prefer it that way; it makes angels seem more human. Less judging, less condemning than the ones you are told about!" He smiled, despite the heaviness of his words unaware of the slight tinge of pain, shimmering under a painfully cheerful shade of blue. "Hey, will you tell me next time what angels eat, since they don't seem to like cakes and pastries?"

The angel nodded an affirmative with a slightly deeper frown before drinking some more tea.

"Oh, and have some coffee for me next time too! Okay?" Fai requested as he grabbed his jacket and slipped seamlessly into it.

Kurogane snarled. "Stop pushing your luck brat!"

"Hai Hai"

Fai walked out of the dome with a skip in his step and what could have been a small, sincere smile anticipating the next visit even as the first had not yet officially ended.

--

"Fai, you need to be more careful around Kurogane-san", Kyle scolded. "He may not seem dangerous and he is about the same age as you but that doesn't mean he's not someone to be wary of. Please remember that next time. We are not paying you to get yourself killed."

"Kurogane's the same age as me?" Fai gasped as though only that little fact managed to wedge his way into his brain. He pushed himself off the counter, "But he kept calling me a kid!"

"He's about two years older than you, but enough of that," Kyle sighed in exasperation before continuing. "Just be careful okay. We don't want to lose the first person Kurogane-san opened up to."

"Yeah, yeah," Fai waved dismissively. "...can I go know? I have stuff I could be doing."

"Yep, I don't need you anymore at the moment. Be sure to come back here tomorrow morning."

Fai continued walking away, his only acknowledgement of the request being a lax wave of his hand.


End file.
